House of Fletcher
Known Members category=Character category=House of Fletcher Holdings *Blackbriar (Farmhold) *Thornbury (Farmhold) *(Timberhold) *(Timberhold) History The House of Fletcher was founded in 843 KR after Sir Lowan Fletcher was married to the Lady Margery Cerwyn and he was given the village of Blackbriar as a Knightshold. In time the house grew in size and prominance and was eventually given command of more villages within the March of Blackthorn to govern for the House of Alba after the Battle of Stonebury Hill in 866 KR. ''Origin The Household Motto, "We Stand to the Last" is a representation of how Sir Lowan became knighted. During a Goblin Raid, Lowan - who was just a man-at-arms at the time to another Knight who lived in a different Village - was sent with a small company to investigate rumors of a goblin raid against the village of Blackbriar. The company was under the command of one of his Knight's squires. The squire had never seen real combat before but loved bossing his men around for the enjoyment of it. When they arrived at the village, there were no goblins visible. Their small wooden wall had been torn down in places and there were signs of battle all over the ground but no bodies; not of goblin nor man. When they found the survivors, huddled in the village hall, they realized that the goblins had pulled back to set an ambush. Goblin cries could soon be heard and they were under attack. The squire took no time to get onto his horse and charge out through the village gate - to escape. Unfortunately for him he rode directly into a mob of goblins who ripped him from his horse and had taken his head before anyone knew what had happened. The other men-at-arms were trying to get onto the wall or onto houses to find a safe place from which to defend themselves but Lowan, for reasons he still could not fathom, stood his ground at the gate. With a blackwood bow that he had one in a game of dice, he let his arrows fly, picking off the largest of the goblin raiders as they approached. One of the other men-at-arms, a spearman, eventually took position in front of him with his shield to hold back the goblins as Lowan and those on the rooftops continued to strike them down. The raiders were gaining strength and Lowan and the other would have been over-run if it weren't for the arrival of Baron Bardos Alba and his forces. Unaware that the village was under attack (the Knight whom Lowan served sent no word of the raid), Bardos was out on a patrol of the barony when they heard the goblin screams. Bardos' forces weren't many but they were all mounted cavalry. They scattered the raiders and successfully ran them down and lifted the siege of the village. When Bardos came to inquire about what had happened, the villagers reported how brave Lowan was to stand at the gate and keep the goblins back with his arrows. The other men-at-arms tried not to reveal the cowardice of the squire but it was fairly apparent as to what happened. So there, in front of the villagers and the men-at-arms who faught along side him, Lowan was elevated to that of a Knight of the Marches by Baron Bardos Alba. His first and only charge was to continue defending the village of Blackbriar. 'Wars' War/Fletcher 'Battles' Battle/Fletcher 'Events' Event/Fletcher 'Quotes about Them' 'Quotes from Them' ' ''' Category:Banner/Alba Category:House/North Marches Category:Household/Human Category:Patron/Wardens Category:Feature/Norwyd Category:Banner/North Marches Category:Banner House